Nobodies to Cats
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: It's a normal day for Organization 13. That is, until Vexen's experiment fails and the members are turned into cats! Is everyone stuck as a cat forever? Rated T for Teen
1. Vexen's Experiment

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Organization 13**

**It's Mika-chan! You won't believe how I got the idea for this fanfic...there won't be any major pairings in t his. maybe a little AkuRoku, but it's not a main part of the story. Let the deadly tale begin!**

"What the hell is Vexen doing?"

Axel was in the living room on the second floor of Castle Oblivion with Roxas, playing _Final Fantasy VII _on the PlayStation when several loud explosions could be heard from the lower levels.

"I think he's experimenting again." Roxas said from the couch, turning a page of the magazine he was reading.

"This is ridiculous!" Axel exclaimed.

"What is?" Roxas asked, not really paying any attention.

"He yells at me for being too loud, then he has the nerve to go blow stuff up!" Axel yelled, sparks of fire shooting out from his fingertips, a sure sign that the Flurry of Dancing Flames was mad.

"Calm down, Axel." Roxas said, not wanting the whole of Castle Oblivion to go up in flames. "Marluxia would be pissed if you burned the castle down."

"Demyx can put the fire out." Axel said.

"Good point." Roxas said. "But you shouldn't let it get that far. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Axel exclaimed. "I've never seen Xigbar that pissed."

"Well, you almost burned down his room." Roxas shrugged, eyes returning to the magazine. "I'd be pretty pissed too."

Another explosion went off.

"That does it!" Axel turned off the game system and TV.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, startled at the Flurry of Dancing Flames' outburst.

"Finding Vexen and telling him to tune it down!" Axel yelled.

"Watch it, Axel." Roxas said warningly.

He followed the redhead out of the room. Suddenly, there was another explosion. But this explosion was so powerful that it caused Axel to fall back into Roxas and crash into a wall, knocking both unconscious. When Roxas woke up, he looked around, seeing what had happened. That's when he realized that he had fur and a tail.

"Oh shit…" Roxas said.

Looking over at Axel, the blonde realized that he wasn't the only one. Axel was a cat, too. Except he looked more like a tiger cat than Roxas. Roxas shook Axel awake nervously.

"Axel, wake up. You're not going to believe this…"

"I'm awake." Axel groaned, rubbing his head.

Upon seeing Roxas, the Flurry of Dancing Flames sat bolt upright and said, "What the fuck just happened? I'm not imagining this, am I?"

"Nope." Roxas said. "It must be because of that explosion."

"What in hell is he _doing _down there?" Axel hissed.

"Let's go find out." Roxas said.

It took both a while to learn to walk with 4 feet instead of two. Reaching the main level, Roxas and Axel found that the other 11 members of the Organization were there. And they were cats as well.

"What the hell is going on, Vexen?" Larxene demanded. "I'm a fucking cat!"

"You think I don't know that?" Vexen snapped.

"Well, what happened?" Xemnas asked, trying to sound calm.

"I was testing my explosions, and somehow, I hit the button that was _supposed _to turn a dog into a cat." Vexen explained.

"But we ended up as cats instead." Xaldin didn't sound pleased.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Xemnas asked, ignoring the Whirlwind Lancer.

"I'm not so sure." Vexen said.

"What do you mean?" Larxene hissed.

"I've never actually turned a dog into a cat." Vexen said. "I'm not sure it will work."

"You'd better be kidding, Vexen." The Graceful Assassin glared at the Chilly Academic.

"I'm not kidding, Marluxia." Vexen said. "I'll have to do some experimenting before I can be sure."

"And how long will that take?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know." Vexen said. "At least 3 days."

"3 days?!" Axel yelped. "Vexen, we can't be cats for 3 days! Have you finally lost your mind?"

"He's been loosing his mind for ages, Axel." Saix told the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Ok, quiet down." Xemnas called over the noise.

When the room was quiet, the Superior said, "Vexen, I hope that this doesn't take very long to sort out."

"I hope it won't wither." Vexen said. "But like I said before, I'm not sure that this will actually work."

"Don't tell me we'll be stuck as cats forever?" Roxas sighed, scratching his left ear with his paw.

"We'd better not." Xigbar rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I have to target shoot today."

"You could stand going without target shooting for a while, Xiggy." Demyx said.

"Demyx, what have I told you about calling me that?" the Freelance Shooter snapped.

"Not to do it…" Demyx said, ears lowering.

"Exactly." Xigbar said.

"But Roxas lets me call him Roxie!" Demyx protested. "And Axel calls him-"

"Not another word, Demyx." Roxas hissed.

"Vexen, you'd better get to work on this." Xemnas said. "This is a great inconvenience to us."

"Yeah!" Lexaeus said. "How are we supposed to do stuff when we're cats?"

"I can't play poker…" Luxord said sadly.

"Come on, Roxas." Axel said, trying to drag the Key of Destiny out of the room with his paw. "We might as well get used to being a cat."

**Organization 13 as cats! I loved the idea! Let me know what you think so far!**

**next chapter: does Vexen have an idea?**


	2. Getting used to being a cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Organization 13 or KH. I'd love to, but I don't.**

**It's Mika-chan! I really didn't want to work on this for a while. I've been updating Roulette like mad lately, and i don't want to finish that too quickly. why is that important? you may not even read Roulette...whatever. I think the next chapter will be the last one. I didn't plan on this being an epic novel to begin with. enjoy! let the deadly tale continue!**

Axel woke up on his pillow, curled into a tight little ball. He wondered how on Earth he could fit on his pillow when he remembered the events of the previous night. Frowning, Axel looked at the foot of his bed and saw Roxas, curled up and asleep. Axel walked across the bed and tapped Roxas on the head with his paw. Roxas opened his blue eyes and said, "What?"

"I guess I wasn't dreaming." Axel said.

"About us being cats?" Roxas stretched his paws in front of himself as far as they would go, yawning.

"What else?" Axel shrugged. "Stupid Vexen. This is the price for having a scientist in the Organization."

"At least things like this don't happen very often." Roxas said.

"Don't say that!" Axel exclaimed. "We could be frogs next! Or ducks!"

"But I like ducks…" Roxas frowned.

"Let's go downstairs and see what everyone else is doing." Axel said. "There isn't much to do when you don't have thumbs."

The two jumped off the bed and walked to the door.

"How do we open it?" Axel asked.

"Easy."

Roxas stuck his paw inside the door and pulled it open, allowing the two to walk outside.

"See?" Roxas smiled. "It wasn't that hard."

They went down to the second floor living room. Vexen was sitting on the back of the couch, obviously thinking.

"Any ideas, Vexie?" Axel asked.

"I could probably do it if I had thumbs." Vexen said. "But it will be hard to do it without them."

"No idea what you're talking about, but ok!" Roxas exclaimed.

He jumped up on the couch and curled up in a ball.

"You just woke up from a nap!" Axel exclaimed.

"What else is there to do?" Roxas looked at the Flurry of Dancing Flames in confusion.

"Chase a ball around." Axel suggested.

"I'm not really a cat!" Roxas yelled.

"You sure look like one to me." Axel said.

"I'm going to go down to the dungeon." Vexen told the other 2. "I'll come up in a few minutes to see if anything happened."

The Chilly Academic jumped off the back of the couch and walked down the stairs to the lower levels of Castle Oblivion. A very annoyed Larxene walked in seconds later.

"How can I torture Demyx if I'm a cat?" she hissed.

"But you look cute as a cat." Roxas said.

Axel looked at the Keyblade Master in shock.

"Don't tell me you're leaving me, Roxas!" he yelled.

"Why on Earth would I leave you?" Roxas frowned.

"I dunno." Axel said, scratching his ear with his hind leg. "You just said Larxene was cute…"

"But I didn't say she was hot, now did I?" Roxas clarified.

"I guess not." Axel looked much happier.

"Well, now that we have _that _figured out," Larxene said, "Where is Vexen? I want to murder him viciously."

"In the lab trying to get us back to normal." Roxas said, tail twitching.

"At least he's doing something about it…" Larxene said as she left.

"Seriously, what do we do?" Roxas asked the redhead, who had joined him on the couch.

"We could make out as cats." Axel grinned.

"That would look so wrong…" Roxas squeezed his eyes shut.

"Come on, blue eyes." Axel said, calling Roxas the name he only called him when they were alone.

"Don't even think about it, Axel." Roxas said. "I am not making out with you as a cat."

"It would be interesting…" Axel said.

"What would?"

Luxord walked into the room.

"Making out with Roxas while we're cats." Axel said.

"That's gross." Luxord said. "I don't care about the two of you being together and all. Just keep it to yourselves, ok?"

"Whatever you say." Roxas said.

"This is so annoying!" Luxord exclaimed. "I can't even play strip poker with Demyx."

"You yell at us about-" Roxas began to say.

"I just like to watch Demyx suffer." Luxord said as he left.

"You're starting to sound like Larxene." Axel called after him.

A few minutes later, Vexen came up the stairs looking hopeful. But when he saw that Roxas and Axel were still cats, he looked depressed again.

"I guess it didn't work."

"If you're still a cat, of course it didn't work." Axel said.

"I must have calculated something wrong." Vexen said, rushing back down to the lab.

Roxas rolled his eyes. He had to find something to do to keep him occupied as a cat so he wouldn't drive himself insane.

**I can imagine Roxas and Axel as cats. Wouldn't they be cute!!!! i'm going to try to find some fanart of kitty Axel and Roxas. If I find any, I'll try to post it. review please!**

**next chapter: does Vexen find a solution?**


End file.
